Of Spinach and Sweet n Sour Pork
by Deki
Summary: Wolfram won't eat his vegetables. Shori has resorted to bribery. Implied ConSho and YuRam. Brotherly fluff? WARNING: Major OOCness and pointless fic


"Is this green crap even edible?!" Wolfram spat out in disgust, choking out the remaining 'green crap' in his mouth.

"That green crap is spinach." A deep voice from the kitchen calmly replied "And it's supposed to be good for you."

"How can this be good for me? Is this even edible?!" The blonde complained with a pout, no wait, a frown. Because dignified princes do not pout. Wolfram was too mature for that.

"You should know to eat your vegetables, _Wolf-chan_." Shori replied evenly, giving extra emphasis on the nickname.

Wolfram cringed.

The name sounded so.. so... childish. And if there was something Wolfram was not, it was childish.

He was great, honorable, dignified, respected....

"If you finish the food on your plate, I'll let you have desert." Damn.

"I won't be bribed with pastries." Besides, he could always raid the 'cold food storage' later. _'I think it was called 'frij' or something.'_

"You're going to have to eat if you want to get better."

"How many times must I tell you? I'M FINE."

"Your temperature says otherwise." Shori replied matter-of-factly.

"So I'm a little warm..."

"The thermometer exploded." And let's not forget who had to clean it up when Yu-chan was out...

Stupid baseball practice.

"So?" Ok, now the brat was just being difficult.

"I see. So would you rather drink one of Lady Anissina's experimental purple potions then?" The double-black asked rhetorically, giving equal emphasis to _Lady Anissina_ and _purple_.

Wolfram's face visibly paled. But he still made no move to finish the remaining contents of his plate.

Shori let out an indignant sigh, the kind a mother would do when surrendering to her child's latest whim. "Tell you what, Wolf-chan. If you promise to finish your food and listen to what your _oniichan_ says," Wolfram rolls his eyes "I'll let you have my little brother all to yourself for the whole week..."

Wolfram's ears suddenly perked up. "Really?"

Shori put on a rare wide smile at hearing the prince's hopeful tone. The brat was too easy to read.

"That is, when you get better."

"Alright. Fine. Then maybe Yuri and I can finally go on one of those 'dates' your honorable mother has been talking about."

FINALLY, Shori thought. Then off he went to resume his work in the kitchen.

But when Shori was sure he couldn't hear the light clanking sounds of metal meeting glass he peeked from the kitchen counter. There he saw Wolfram eyeing his plate and its green contents with a determined glint in his emerald eyes.

The kid was staring at his plate like it was going to jump on him at any second. That, plus there was this dark battle aura that was seeping from his form.

Wolfram then heard the loud chuckles from the kitchen, temporarily breaking his concentration.

He snapped out of his trance and his head snapped to the kitchen's general direction to find an amused earth maou grinning like an idiot.

_It runs in the family_, thought Wolfram. He opened his mouth to say so, but instead he blurted out "What's so funny?" with an annoyed expression on his face.

And instead of answering, the maou simply shook his head and retreated back to the kitchen.

Having little brothers are so amusing.

"Tch. What are you making anyway?" Wolfram asked in between bites with half-hearted annoyance in his voice. The delicious smell of whatever Shori was making made its way to the blonde's nostrils. Then his eyes wander down to the practically odor-less vegetable on his plate. His nose crinkled in distaste.

"Does it smell bad to you?" The taller of the two asked, with what seemed to be a worried look on his face. (Well, as worried as Shori could look with that calm expression on his face, that is.) He probably thought Wolfram was reacting to the food he was making in the kitchen. Oh well.

Wolfram shrugged. Shori tensed.

The food smelled great and the blonde demon definitely looked forward to tasting some of it later but he wouldn't let Shori know that.

So instead he asked with an uninterested tone "Why? Worried my big brother might not like it?"

"I'll have you know Gwendal likes my cooking just fine."

The young mazoku smirked.

"I meant my other brother. You know, _Conrad-kun_." Shori twitched at the way the blonde said the honorific.

"He could detest my cooking for all I cared! If he doesn't like my food then let him starve!" The double black quickly snapped with an unwanted blush creeping to his face, his calm facade breaking.

Wolfram tried his best to look uninterested as Shori sat opposite to him. He stuffed the fork in his mouth in an attempt to hide his grin but then quickly regretted it as soon as he tasted the spinach.

"Oh? I could've sworn you were trying to cook those cut meat-thingies with the sweet sauce Conrad liked." The earth maou rolled his onyx eyes at Wolfram's childish description of sweet and sour pork, but the pink tinge on his cheeks that betrayed his gesture told Wolfram otherwise.

"I'll have you know I don't cook for anybody except for myself, my parents, my--"

"--Conrad?"

Shori stared at him with wide-eyed shock, the pink tinge on his face slowly becoming a red shade. Bingo.

"I-I was going to say 'my brother'!" Then he looked away, blush still intact. "J-just eat your vegetables damn it."

Wolfram grinned.

Having older brothers are very amusing.

* * *

Sorry if they seem OOC ._.

I've written this a while back, just randomly decided to post.

Random fic is random. xD


End file.
